The Gift of Seduction
by PaperclipKiller
Summary: Sequel to The Gift Of Love. Brent and Osiris experience Christmas together for the first time and when one thing leads to another they end up in bed together too... yaoi OptimusxBumblebee Lemon. What will love tell them now?


**Hey everyone! I made a second one! Yeah! Anyway, this one has a little something in it that might scare those non-yaoi loving peoples out there, okay? Yep, you got it, a lemon. So be warned! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer--The names from this story were used from Niteskye's story 'Men Within Machines' or something or other. No copying intended I simply couldn't think of any other names that fit...

* * *

**It was Christmas and Brent gripped onto the covers even more then usual, the nightmare of going back to the horrible life he had escaped from only a few weeks ago. Brent was sweating like mad, eyes clenched shut and arms flailing everywhere.

"Brent!" Brent flew from bed and instantly slammed his head up against someone's and fell back onto the bed. He whined tiredly as he rubbed his forehead slowly opening his eyes to see Osiris rubbing the almost exact spot. Brent slowly got up and smiled weakly.  
"Sorry, bad dream…"

Osiris smiled and kissed his lips lightly, Brent wrapping arms loosely around the older mans neck. Pulling away Osiris rubbed his face up against the younger musicians neck. "About?"

Brent shivered at the thought. "My old life," He whispered enjoying the feel of the elders skin against his. Osiris pushed him down onto the bed and kissed his neck lightly, smiling when the blond mewled beneath him. Moving his hips forward on the younger he received a gasp and a shiver from him making him smile even more, Brent pressed close to him and Osiris couldn't help but do it again. The blond beneath him pushed up against him again and moaned yet again.

Osiris bit down on Brent's earlobe only received another strangled gasp from the younger male. "Why?"

Brent pressed up against him again and arched upward making Osiris's vision get blurry, his breathing beginning speed up.  
The blond rubbed up against the growing bulge in Osiris's pants feeling a intense twisting feeling within his stomach. Moaning again he felt the warmth between them move away and Brent looked up into his lovers eyes. They were concerned, glazed as well from what they were just doing. "Why?"

Brent shook his head to clear his thoughts of Osiris and him in bed. "I don't know, I guess because it's Christmas…"

Osiris's eyebrow corked up. "Why Christmas?" His question was simple, wasn't to harsh he thought but when he saw Brent's beautiful blue eyes that were normally so innocent fill with sadness and a dark overcoat Osiris instantly felt sorry.

"I was taking away on that day. Business waits for no one," He said darkly. Osiris looked at the ground then smiled. Grabbing Brent's arm he pulled the teenager from the bed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"C'mon, no sad faces today? It's Christmas, besides the rest of them are waiting downstairs," said Osiris noticing the glint in the teens eyes at the mention of his newfound friends.

"Okay! C'mon!" Brent took off past Osiris and out the door not even noticing he was only in a pair of jeans. Osiris smiled without a real reason, he'd never felt this way for anyone not even his old girlfriend, Emily. It was a different kind of love, a passionate yet caring love that you could only find in fairytales. Brent's head popped back into the screen on the doorway when he noticed his boyfriend hadn't come. "You coming?"

Osiris snapped out of his trance and ran out to him making Brent squeak and run, Osiris close behind. Brent jumped down a small flight of stairs just escaping Osiris grip as the elder man jumped down behind him. Brent took off down the larger flight of stairs jumping the last three as he slid around the sharp turn. Osiris skid to a stop for a moment and took off down the hall after the blond, finally catching hold of his waist they both burst through the door that led into the living room to meet gazes of the four other men in the room, one that Brent had learned to be Peter, Jacob's boyfriend. He was silent at times, very stealthy for being a Navy Seal but was hilarious when he did talk. Once when Brent had almost accidentally dropped one of his glasses of orange juice--since he didn't like coffee--Peter slid from the entrance of the doorway that led to the dining room to the floor under Brent's chair catching the glass before it spilt or hit the floor.

They all laughed when they saw the blue haired elder male and blond blush at the same time. Jacob threw a gift to Osiris and Isaac picked up one addressed to Brent wondering how any of them got a present for the boy in time being only a few weeks before Christmas. He hid it, he wait until the last few gifts to tell the blond. The gift was rather large and rectangular shaped so he hid it behind of the couches in the room. After two hours of opening presents Isaac couldn't resist any longer. The kid looked depressed and lonely even in the room with his friends and boyfriend.

"Hey Brent, found one for you…" He said pulling it out from behind the couch and handing it to Brent only to see him struggle to carry it to his cleared, paper free spot. Brent paused.

Osiris and the other looked in his direction in silence. "What's wrong?"

Brent smiled and felt tears coming to his eyes. "I barely know you guys and you guys bought me something?" He looked in their direction.

Rafe smiled and pulled his reading glasses out of the way of his eyes. "Sure, why wouldn't we? No one deserves such a thing like that on Christmas," He said winking then looking at Isaac who smiled despite the situation.

"Besides, it was Osiris's idea…" said Peter from the corner of the room. Brent smiled and began to rip open the paper like a child.

Suddenly stopping at the sight of a large rectangle box he untied the red ribbon and opened it he childish smile growing even wider. He jumped in Osiris's direction pulling him into a kiss and a tight hug. "Thank you!" He yelled as he pulled out a brand new '74 Fender Tele Thin line Custom-Black guitar with ghost like skulls running up the neck and over the frets.

"Oh wow…" Brent pinned on the strap and adjusted over his shoulder smiling all the time.

Osiris smiled taking a sip of his new coffee. "So you like it?"

Brent didn't hesitate. "Yes! I love it! How much was it?" Brent was worried. What if her ripped out his whole paycheck?

"It doesn't matter, as long as you like it," Osiris assured waving the question off. Brent smiled as he slipped off the strap as Rafe handed him another present, he unwrapped it to find a amplifier from Fender as well. He couldn't wait to test them out, break them in. "You want to play it?"

Brent nodded wildly feeling like his head was gonna fall off. With help he hooked up the amplifier and plugged in the guitar and found a pick in the bottom of the box, with a hesitant movement he plucked the strings and moved his fingers along the frets making the most angelic sound he or anyone in the room had ever heard. They all stared at him intently waiting for what was next.

Like he had been born with the talent Osiris watched as the real Brent, one he had never saw before finally shown through. With a guitar he broke free from the tiny world he lived in and Osiris couldn't help but feel happy for him, he knew buying a guitar for him was a good idea and now all Brent needed was a microphone and he'd be set.

More angelic sounds filled the room as Brent's fingers skillfully raced up and down the neck of the guitar, everyone seemed to be absorbed. No wander everyone loved his music, he was a natural without the drugs and without the women. Osiris knew he was virgin by the way he acted when Osiris played with him.

Osiris watched as Brent closed his eyes only to find that Brent, even though his eyes were close, could still play as good as before. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone, even him looked at Brent. Brent opened his eyes looking over them, frowning almost. "What's wrong, Brent? Are you okay?"

Brent lie the guitar down and ran off. "I'm sorry!" Was all that was heard. Everyone was shocked and stone frozen, they all looked toward Osiris who was as confused as them.

"What just happened?" Jacob asked. Peter shrugged and looked around at the rest of them.

Isaac looked to Rafe and exchanged glances for a moment before turning to the rest of them. "Bad memories maybe?"

"Well, what are we standing here for? Osiris, go make sure he's not slitting' his wrist already," Isaac said pretty much throwing him out the living room. "And get a move on!"

* * *

Osiris ran hard, the normal sprint to his room was longer then usual, it took all he had just to get up the stairs. Osiris ran down the hallway to his room and opened the door to see Brent crying on the bed, curled up and crying. Osiris felt a pinch at his heart. It was horrible, even on Christmas the boy couldn't be happy. Walking over he slowly knelt by the bed and Brent, he ran a hand over the blonds hair. Brent tensed up. 

"I don't want to leave…" His voice was low and was lost of it's usual brightness. Brent, the one that made Osiris smile was gone.  
Osiris thought quickly. "Your not going to--"

"Yes I will! They'll find me, just like they did before!" Brent yelled. Osiris got up and walked over to the door, closing it. Walking back he shed his shirt and curled into bed next to the hurt teen. Brent turned instantly which made Osiris's speed look like child's play and tucked his head into the elders chest. Osiris smiled, he just needed a little encouragement. He stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Brent…let me see your face," He said quietly.

Brent looked up and gasped into Osiris's mouth feeling the rough kiss put on him, he leaned in feeling Osiris's tongue slip in between his lips. Brent moaned, normally when he was sad it took days to get in the mood but right now with Osiris it only took seconds. Gripping his shoulders Brent felt small against Osiris, he tried to grab hold of him to keep steady even though they were lying down.  
Osiris growled as he pushed Brent further into the bed and got on top of him feeling the younger's stomach push up against his. Letting Brent's mouth go he went to his neck and bit in lightly retrieving a moan from the blond, Brent pushed up against him again only to feel Osiris's bulge. "Oh God!"

Osiris smiled at Brent somewhat evilly, he had figured it out and now the others body tightened up and got hot. Brent was heating up just like every other boy would on his first try. Osiris began to rub Brent through the fabric of his pants and made the blond push up against him. "Oh! Ah! That feels good…"

He was moaning loudly, more then usual when they were playing around. Osiris knew in the pit of his stomach Brent wouldn't be a virgin after tonight. After today, Brent would be truly his and no one else's. Lifting the others shirt up he slowly teased Brent by leading his tongue up, swirling around his belly button and up between his chest to take in one of his nipples. Brent arched up and moaned loudly making Osiris smile. Swirling his tongue around the flesh he head another moan retreat from Brent's mouth.  
"O--Osiris! Osiris please!" Brent was blushing, his hand gripping the bed sheets desperately. "Oh! Ah! Right there!"

Brent felt his stomach muscles tighten up and as Osiris moved up his legs wrapped themselves around the others waist. Oh God! This felt so good, every spot Osiris touched made his skin turn hot and felt like it would burn. He gasped as he felt the others tongue run along his right ear lob sucking on it lightly before pulling on the earring lightly with his teeth, growling. Brent gasped again only it was different as he noticed Osiris unbuckling his pants. He arched up into his hand as Osiris gripped hold of his member.

He tugged seeing Brent's reaction. He arched up and gripped hold of Osiris's shoulders, catching the elders mouth in a hot kiss. Osiris bent into it making Brent fall back a little bit and pushing his head into the pillow. Brent moaned into the kiss as Osiris ran his thumb over his tip and tugged once again. Brent broke away moaning when he felt Osiris's fingers work skillfully on his member, rubbing and tugging hard on it making the younger moan and elevate himself towards his lover.

"Ah! Oohhh! Oh God! Osiris more!" Biting his lip Brent reared up making his stomach and chest make contact with Osiris's. Bodies touching was torture, skin-on-skin pleasure. Just being with each other like this was so sinfully good it made Brent dizzy.  
Osiris bent down and smiled into Brent's ear. "More what?"

Brent blushed as his response let out of his mouth. "I need you here…" Brent pressed Osiris's hand at just the right spot to make his hand rub up against Brent's entrance.

Osiris smiled and pulled his hand away and pressed two fingers against Brent's mouth. Brent looked at Osiris confused and the older answered his question by pressing the tips of his fingers into the others mouth causing Brent to suck on them lightly. Osiris smiled at how quickly the younger learned, moving his head in ways he never seen him do. Pulling his fingers out of the others mouth he observed how a string of saliva ran from the younger's tongue to the tips of his fingers.

Taking off Brent's pants he positioned his fingers at the younger's entrance, Osiris looked at Brent and into his eyes asking the teen if he really wanted this. Brent nodded and only a second later Osiris pressed his fingers into the virgin hole of Brent's ass. Brent cried out, it was expected, he'd never done anything like this before.

Brent felt tears stinging his eyes and he pulled himself closer to Osiris. He was kind of embarrassed. He was spread eagle in front of the blue haired man, Osiris pressing his fingers into Brents hole. Brent felt pain slowly be replaced with pleasure as Osiris pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in hitting a spot which in turn made the teen see stars.

Brent moaned into Osiris's ear in pure pleasure. Osiris to was going through torture, the feel in the teen around his fingers made the bulge in his jeans become even more uncomfortable. He couldn't do anything about it though, he was pushing in and out of the blond before him and supporting his back so he didn't slam his head in the headboard. Osiris had a flash of inspiration, laying down Brent he lowered his head between the teens legs to lick up the side of his thigh, near his hip to his member only to lick up and take in the tip of Brents dick.

Brent moaned and tightened around Osiris's fingers. Osiris groaned and took in even more of Brent. Running his tongue over it one last time Osiris pulled away and looked up into the teens blue eyes. He was sweating and so was Brent, but he smiled as he saw the glazed look in his eyes as well.

Osiris ruled the situation and Brent wouldn't make a move unless Osiris asked, it was clear to see who was on top in bed. Osiris unzipped his pants and pulled them down slightly so Brent could see what he was putting him through. Osiris leaned into his ear. "This is what you do to me everyday and now your going to take it, is that okay?"

Brent nodded and felt himself being picked up. Osiris took his place only to lean up against the wall and set Brent on his leg. Brent knew what was coming and had to brace himself somehow, he felt Osiris's fingers leave and the tip of the older man replace them. It slowly dove itself into him. Brent moaned louder then before, gripping onto Osiris's thigh didn't help now. He was beyond dizzy and he couldn't make out a clear sentence.

Osiris licked the back of the teens neck and whispered soothing things into the others ear. Brent calmed down and when Osiris pulled out and the shoved back in Brent let out an even louder moan. It was a natural rhythm that Brent had never known about until now, every time Osiris plunged into him he would buck back and tighten around him retrieving a moan from the older one behind him.  
After an hour with no release Brent suggested that they flip over and Osiris do what he was doing in a more comfortable position. So they turned over, Brent under Osiris. Osiris could get deeper and it was easier for both of them, Brent gasped at how deep he could get and with every powerful thrust the friction got worse.

Brent could barely hold himself up and Osiris didn't help when he removed his hand from his hip and reached around to grab hold of Brent's neglected erection. With every thrust there was another tug on Brents member. With every moan and sweaty friction filled moment Osiris stiffened up even more. With every tiny movement they moved faster and faster only for Osiris to push himself into a tighter hole.

"Brent…" Osiris gasped into his ear. "Your so tight…I'm gonna---" He plunged in again to feel Brent was tighter then before. Brent gasped, every time he got tighter the better it felt. It was wonderful.

After thirty minutes of this torturously good movement Osiris plunged in hard letting his load go causing the pleasure to ripple through Brent's body and him to throw back his head and let go all over the sheets. Brent collapsed onto the bed and Osiris fell beside him. Brent scooted closer to Osiris and Osiris held him against him both of them soon falling into a deep sleep.

"I love you, Brent…"

Brent smiled. "I love you too…"

* * *

The doorbell rang and Peter was the first to get it. Opening the door he stared face-to-face with a police officer. "How may I help you fellas?" Peter asked smiling lightly. 

The police looked at him and smiled back as well. "We're here to see if you might know where this kid is…" He said holding up a picture of Brent, Peter looked at it hard and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell, sorry," Peter said maintaining his calm stature. The police officer smiled and nodded. "Okay, sorry for bothering you…" He said before walking off. Peter closed the door smiling evilly, turning he met the gaze of Jacob.

"Your evil," Said Jacob as he pulled Peter in for a kiss. Peter took it smiling kissing Jacob on the lips lightly. Peter smiled and pulled away kissing down the others neck. "I know I am…"

* * *

**Hey, hoped you like it! Tell me if you want another one, okay? Love to write for you! Bye for now...**


End file.
